Looking for Answers
by Goddess of Purple Squirrels
Summary: Minerva McGonagall's fifth year at Hogwarts, and she isn't the one you know today. Friends, foes, pranks, Quidditch and...nose hair? However, danger is rising and Minnie's heart might not be in the right place.
1. It is Midnight

Anyways, I don't own HP, for any of those who need to know.

And this isn't MMTR, just so you know.

I'm really sorry for reposting, I hope it isn't against the rules, but somehow the first paragraph of text got deleted because it was in italics, it's just Minnie's daydream.

Thanks, sorry and please review, Mouse.

_

* * *

._

_ It is midnight. The glassy surface of the lake reflects the light of the moon. Silhouetted against the mirror of the lake are two dark-haired figures, walking hand in hand, a boy and a girl. The girl stumbles on a tree root, almost falling before the boy catches her. In one fluid motion he brings her close to his chest. They lean in, closer and closer..._

"Miss McGonagall!" The Transfiguration professor's voice startled Minnie out of her daydreams so suddenly that her elbow slid off her desk and landed squarely with her funny bone on the metal joiner. Wincing and clutching her elbow, she hesitatingly looked up to face the wrath of her professor.

"Do you care to share what is so interesting out that window with the class?" Her mind reeled-lake, midnight, romantic, she was just about to kiss... She was in Transfiguration class! She had missed almost an entire lesson's worth of notes! Professor Dumbledore was still waiting for her to answer, as well as the rest of the class. Minnie opened her mouth to utter one of her world famous lies, so useful for getting out of trouble when caught with a prank, but she knew that no lie, however good, would get her out of trouble with Professor Dumbledore. His piercing eyes saw every falsehood. It was like being x-rayed, but worse, as he seemed to know your very thoughts. Remembering her thoughts a moment ago, Minnie blushed crimson and began to hide herself behind the stack of books on her desk as though it would shield her from the mind-reading rays of her Transfiguration Professor.

Luckily for her, the bell for lunch rang at the very moment Dumbledore seemed to be about to say something. Minnie gathered up her books, face burning and elbow sore. People passing her by gave her funny looks. She was, after all, the Transfiguration genius, the teacher's pet, and the class clown all in one. It wasn't like her to blush and daydream.

Her best friend and partner in crime Sara Davis caught up with her at the door. Swinging her eye-catching mane of blonde hair behind her, Sara gave her an all-knowing look.

"So, who is it?" she asked with a grin. Sara was a bit boy crazy and caught up in her own and her friends' love lives. However, she had a pretty vivacious love life while Minnie had none, so she grabbed whatever she could.

"What d'you mean?" asked Minnie, feigning ignorance with a returning grin. Sara rolled her eyes, a really annoying habit of hers.

"Please. You weren't checking for rogue Bloogers or whatever, staring out of the window like that," Minnie winced. Sara had no knowledge of Quidditch whatsoever.

"Bludgers,"

"Whatever. So, anyways, Dan Holder is kinda hot, but he's a Hufflepuff, and kinda dull. He's a good kisser though," Sara was actually a mastermind at Herbiology, but reverted back to dumb-blonde ways whenever boys were mentioned.

"Spare me the gory details, it's just before lunch," said Minnie, laughing. She had, however distracted Sara from her questioning of Minnie's non-existent love life as they headed down to the Great Hall. Coincidentally, a group of Slytherin sixth years passed them on their way to the dungeons. At their head, like the conductor of a mismatched band, was a striking sixteen-year old with black hair and grey eyes. Following him were the misfits of Hogwarts-the bullies, the bullied, the nerds, the idiots. Minnie fought not to follow Tom Riddle with her eyes as he swept his posse out of the Great Hall.

"Oh, hmm. A Slytherin, hnm? Tom Riddle. He's good looking, keeps to himself and his friends, though. If you can call them friends, they're more like his clan...or clique or gang or something. You can do better than _him_," Sara gave the basic once-over as Minnie's face burned once again. She looked at her feet very hard as she swung into the wooden benches of the Great Hall.

"Blasphemy, Sara! A Slytherin!" said Minnie lightly, scooping mashed potatoes. "Speaking of them, what are we doing this weekend? I mean, after we win the match, of course."

"Knock wood," said Sara with a straight face, rapping on the worn wooden table.

At that moment, Olive Hornby slid into the table across from Minnie and Sara. The slightly annoying girl was a year above Minnie and Sara, and had a nose somewhat higher than a normal person's, though that might be due to the fact that she had it pointing to the ceiling all the time and a head full of badly permed and dyed orange hair.

"Hello, Sara," she said imperially, addressing the more popular person and ignoring Minnie completely.

"Hi, Olive," said Minnie brightly, carving a path in her mashed potatoes. She loved to annoy Olive, who hated her for no apparent reason. Olive sniffed disdainfully, a feat that made her nostrils, which were in full view to Minnie and the rest of the school, flare, showing rather long nose hairs.

"So, Sara," she continued. "Us sixth years are having a party in one of the empty rooms after the match. Invitation only, of course," Olive gave a nasal laugh. "But we thought you'd like to come. You can bring your little friend." She gave Minnie a piercing glare, the effect of which was slightly lessened by the fact that one of her eyes was blocked out by her nose.

Minnie and Sara exchanged a look. On one side, going to sixth year party hosted by Olive was a huge thing. On the other hand, the House parties in the Common Room were a lot more fun. However, they had no alcoholic drinks, and seeing snobby people drunk was always funny. Not to mention pranks and of course-spiking the punch.

"Sure," said Minnie, and received another sniff in reply.

"We'll come," said Sara.

"Good," said Olive. She smiled oily, showing rather pointy teeth. "Oh, there's Moaning Myrtle. Ugh." With another sniff she departed, swinging a wide berth around Myrtle, who looked on the verge of tears.

"Hmm," said Minnie thoughtfully, putting a carrot window on her mashed-potato castle. "There's a charm to grow someone's nose hairs in ringlets. It'd match her gosh-awful perm." Sara laughed, then stopped rather suddenly as Myrtle, who had slid into the seat that Olive had so pompously vacated gave her a look of personal hurt.

"Nobody cares about me," said Myrtle with a sniffle. She looked at Minnie as if Minnie had personally declared her heartless wishes against her. Minnie gave Sara slightly panicked look. She wasn't great at cheering people up.

"Of course people care about you, Myrtle!" said Minnie, though she really couldn't think of an example.

"Nobody does, and you know it!" wailed Myrtle, tears dripping down from behind her thick glasses. "I could kill myself and nobody would ca-re-are..."

Myrtle dissolved in thick sobs, her head hidden under her arms. Sara patted her hand gingerly.

"Don't say that, Myrtle," said Minnie in what she supposed was a calming voice. She shot Sara a what-did-I-do? look. Sara shrugged and continued to pat Myrtle's hand. This seemed to be the final straw as Myrtle collapsed in wails and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Well. That was weird," said Sara.

"Definitely. I hope she doesn't kill herself though..." said Minnie worriedly, looking at the doors of the Great Hall, still swinging from the rapid flight of Myrtle.

"Oh, she won't." said Sara comfortably. "She says that all the time, and nothing ever happens."

"So, about this weekend," said Minnie. "I was thinking, instead of just spiking the punch, we...

* * *

What is that girl planning? What happens? Review and find out! Receive...erm, my undying gratitude? Or would you rather have a cookie? 


	2. Enter Darbus Fafner the Eighth

Second chapter up! And I'm hoping to get more reviews than I got last time...Love to you that reviewed!

* * *

"Why exactly are we doing this?" asked the shaggy-haired boy that was crawling in the secret passageway to the dungeons to Minnie, who was crawling behind him.

"To get Veritaserum! Geez, you must have short-term memory loss, or something," grumbled Minnie, who was a bit claustrophobic. She pushed her hair out of her eyes with one hand.

"And why are we getting a powerful truth potion-_the_ most powerful truth potion, might I add?" Darby asked.

"Show off," muttered Minnie. "So we can spike the punch at the party!"

"It's not my fault that I'm naturally good at Potions and you aren't. I'm allowed to show off," Darby somehow managed to flip his hair and keep crawling. "Why aren't I invited?"

"'Cause Olive Hornby invited me," said Minnie, half-grinning, though Darby couldn't see her. Darby stopped suddenly and Minnie ran face-first into his butt.

"Eww, Darby, I nearly bit your butt," said Minnie, spitting onto the floor; then regretting it as she put her knee into a puddle of spit.

"Olive Hornby, invited _you_?" asked Darby in an amazed voice.

"You don't need to sound so surprised," said Minnie, hurt.

"Well, you're just not the-er, well," he stuttered. "I mean, well, I didn't think she would invite you-after the gerbil incident-and well, I know her-"

"You used to go out with her," said Minnie. "And she broke up with you. You really need to think about your taste in women."

"Hey!" he said. "Are you insulting my aristocratic taste?"

"Well," said Minnie, pretending to think. "Let's see. You dated Anna Frisner _and _her sister _at the same time..._"

"Hmph," said Darby. "I, Darbus Fafner the Eighth, son of the great House of Fafner, has great taste. And honestly, you shouldn't be talking. Sara told me you like Tom Riddle..."

"Sara? She told you?" Minnie made a mental note to do something bad to Sara's toothbrush when she got back.

"Ha! I knew it," he said. "You keep staring at him. I mean, I know you can do better than him-he's a moron."

Minnie knew that Darby was blushing without looking at him.

"Are you insulting my taste?" she asked, laughing. Darby didn't laugh.

"This is serious, Minnie, honestly, he's a bad guy. I don't want you hurt, you're like my sister."

"Oh," said Minnie, touched, though she didn't really like the idea of Darby thinking of her as a sister. Darby stopped, and this time Minnie didn't bump into him. Darby took out his wand and tapped the wall in front of him; a trapdoor sprang out of what had been solid stone ground. Darby pulled it open and fell through it with a thud. Minnie swung through the hole and landed gracefully. The trapdoor melted back into the ceiling.

"You okay, Fafner?" she asked. Darby lay flat on the ground. Presently, he raised his head to look at Minnie.

"Never again..." he groaned, stretching his lanky frame.

"You'd think you'd be more graceful, being a Quidditch captain and all..." said Minnie, now looking around the corner of the torch-lit corridor. "Okay, coast clear."

"So Olive Horby invited you," he said, falling into stride besides her as they sneaked deeper into the dungeons. Minnie considered joking, but Darby looked pretty serious.

"No, she invited Sara, you prat. But I'm allowed to tag along." She did a pretty accurate imitation of Olive sniffing. "I don't know what you see in her. She's just an annoying stuck up bully with a bad perm and nose hair."

Darby sighed and was about to respond when Minnie put a finger to her lips. They had reached a half opened door; soft light was coming from the crack.

"Tobias Snape made some for NEWT practise," whispered Minnie. "But he's not here. We can filch some from that cauldron right there." They tiptoed (though no one was there) to the center of the room, in which stood a small cauldron half filled with a clear liquid, still steaming.

"Where's Snape?" asked Darby.

"Snogging his girlfriend," said Minnie disinterestedly. She scooped some of the potion into a small flask.

"There," she said, looking at the amount of potion that gurgled in the flask like so much ordinary water. "That'll be enough, won't it?"

"Yeah," said Darby, who was thumbing through the mottled and mouldy Potions book on the desk. "Wow, look at these! This book must've been from the Restricted Section! Polyjuice, look, gross." Minnie looked over his shoulder at the amazingly detailed (almost magical) woodblock prints of one person changing into another.

"Looks painful," she commented.

"Yeah, but it would be so useful, wouldn't it?" he said excitedly, flipping through the book. Minnie made an impatient and vague noise, and pulled Darby from the book. Allowed to be immersed in Potion books, Darby would be oblivious to the outside world for hours. Back out into the cold and dim corridor, they tiptoed back towards the concealed trapdoor.

"Come on, now. In yeh get. We can' let 'em see yeh..." a hoarse voice whispered from a door to their right. Minnie turned to look. Darby pulled her back.

"Come on, already!" Minnie shook her sleeve from Darby's pull to the door. There was no handle, so she pushed it open a crack, Darby looking over her shoulder.

A dark shape blocked out what it was holding, but it seemed to be something with many legs. The shape shifted in the firelight and a boy, a huge boy, of about thirteen could be seen. He was holding a very ominous and trembling wooden crate.

"That's Hagrid!" Darby whispered.

"Hagrid?" Minnie whispered back.

"That kid! He's always in trouble, sneaking into the forest and getting werewolf cubs and everything!" he muttered.

"_Werewolves?_" said Minnie in an undertone, eyes wide. A noise behind them startled them from the door. Afraid of being caught with some pretty incriminating evidence, they scrambled from behind the door and scooted into the trapdoor. They sat there for a while, catching their breaths. They could see a hook-nosed boy walking hand in hand with a pallid girl with rather thick eyebrows.

"Romantic date," muttered Darby, raising his eyebrows at Minnie.

"Yeah," agreed Minnie, grinning. "Let's get outta here."

* * *

So like it? Hate it? Cheese?

Review!


	3. Fear

"Okay, team," Darby stood in front of the scarlet-clad Quidditch players, clutching a broomstick tightly enough to break it. "I know it isn't the perfect weather,"

Minnie snorted. That was a bit of an understatement. Icy rain bulleted out of the sky, the intensity of which was only matched by the wind. Darby ignored her.

"But we are trained and ready. We can show them that we can win by skill-and that the best team wins and we are certainly the best team," Half-hearted whoops greeted this pep talk. Their team morale was pretty low, having lost the past two games, to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Darby glared at them, but at that minute the whistle blew. The team filed past him on the way to the field. He put a hand on Minnie's shoulder as she walked past him, grasping her Silver Arrow.

"You're the Seeker. We're counting on you, Min," he said. He glanced around furtively and then said in a quieter voice. "You know at that party? Okay, I know Olive's gonna drink some. So when she's got the truth potion in her, can you ask if she still likes me? And if she doesn't, ask her how I can get her back."

Minnie shook Darby's hand off her shoulder.

"You're pathetic, Fafner," she said sadly.

"Come on, for me?" He gave her a puppy dog pout, complete with whimpering.

"Oh, fine. But you've gotta get over that orange-headed freak!" said Minnie as the whistle sounded again. They ran out onto the field, instantly soaking and freezing. Minnie watched as Darby shook hands with the Slytherin captain, a thick-looking boy with the forward-slanting eyes of a predator. They kicked with a squelch from the muddy ground. Minnie instantly rose, above the game were she wouldn't be bothered in her search for the Snitch. Edward Darrington, the Slytherin Seeker, rose with her.

"Snogging your boyfriend?" he hissed through the howl of the wind.

"He's not my boyfriend," muttered Minnie. Squinting through the rain, she realized she would never find the Snitch so far above the game in this weather. She took off her glasses and wiped them, then dived.

"Gryffindor in the lead, 20-nil," The Quidditch commentator was saying. Minnie dodged a Bludger, a Chaser and Darrington and she weaved through the game in the search of the tiny golden ball. Slytherin then scored, and the entire green half of the court cheered. Minnie sped up, the sidelines turning into Christmas-themed blurs. A gold reflection on the ground-she dived, Darrington following. The cheers of the game funnelled out to nothing and her ears were filled with the scream of the wind and her brain with nothing but the exhilaration of flying and the tiny ball fluttering near the Slytherin goalpost. Neck and neck she streaked towards the ground-then...

A scream, or was it a whistle? Minnie pulled up, looking around. Darrington took advantage of her distraction and dived-and found himself motionless. The every player's broomstick was frozen in place, some in odd positions-Darby was sliding off the end of his broomstick pointed almost vertical to the ground.

The brisk megaphoned voice of the Astronomy Professor echoed through the Quidditch field.

"This match has been halted. All students are to report back to their common rooms as soon as possible," The students, who had been silent and still as the frozen broomsticks, now groaned and complained.

"No one will leave the common rooms without express permission of their Head of House. No one will travel back alone. That is all." The broomsticks were abruptly unfrozen and the teams landed with surprising swiftness. Minnie looked up at the scoreboard as she trudged through the thickening mud. 20-20. If the match was halted, would there be a rematch or the would the game be called a tie? Quickly showering and pulling on her school robes, she walked out of the girls changing rooms with the other female member of the team, Rebecca Henal, the Keeper.

"What d'you suppose happened?" she asked Minnie, worried-looking.

"I dunno," said Minnie. "I suppose it would have to be pretty important, for them to call off a match like that," She had not thought of what happened. Surely it wasn't something dangerous-Hogwarts was probably the safest place in Wizarding Britain.

"Hey, ladies," Darby walked up to them, hair still wet and standing on end. "Walk you to the Common Room? Wouldn't want you to get _attacked_."

Minnie rolled her eyes as Darby slung one arm around her shoulder and one arm around Becca's. Becca giggled.

"D'you suppose there'll be a rematch, Darby?" asked Becca. But Minnie was thinking something.

"Attacked? What d'you mean?" she asked.

"Well, one of the guys was saying that they called off the match 'cause some monster attacked a first-year. 'Course, knowing Dennis, he probably made it up to attract attention," said Darby, blinking. Becca looked rather put out that she was being ignored.

"Yeah, I spo'se," said Minnie, not convinced. They had arrived in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked, looking rather worried. The other pictures along the hallway were whispering and muttering among themselves.

"Erumpent," said Darby. Becca, Minnie, and Darby hoisted themselves through the portrait hole and into the Common Room, which was filled with people. The atmosphere seemed anxious, and a hubbub of murmured conversations filled the room. Becca drifted away from Darby and Minnie after they came in.

"Where's Sara?" asked Darby, scanning the room.

"There, in front of the fire," said Minnie, and she squeezed her way among the people to reach her, Darby close behind.

"Where have you _been_?" she asked the minute she saw them. Minnie plopped herself on the arm of Sara's wing chair.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, we're on the team. We had to shower and stuff," said Minnie

Ignoring Minnie's comment, Sara continued. "People are saying a monster or something attacked people,"

"Yeah, we've heard that," said Darby, looking surprised. "Guess Dennis was telling the truth then," Suddenly, all the noise in the room stopped as Dumbledore stepped in front of the assembled Gryffindors. He gazed solemnly at them all, his blue eyes devoid of their usual sparkle.

"There has been an attack," he said. Several gasps met this comment. A first-year girl screamed, and the undertone of conversation started up again. Dumbledore held up a hand for silence.

"Francis Holney has been Petrified. He has been sent in a state of suspended animation. He can have no visitors," said Dumbledore calmly. "This is not a reason for panic. You are perfectly safe." He walked out of the Common Room. The moment he did so, the talk began again, this time quite loudly.

"_Petrified?_"

"What does that mean?"

"What does Dumbledore mean?"  
"D'you suppose the party's been cancelled?"

"Yeah," said Minnie. "What does that mean?"

Sara rolled up her sleeves. Minnie could tell she was going into smart mode, something she did when she was faced occasionally with Herbology questions.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," she said, sounding like she ate the textbook. "The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to all that hears it."

"Yeah..." said Minnie slowly, feeling stupid. "I remember that from second year. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Mandrakes are used in the Mandrake Restorative Draught." This was Darby.

"Creative name," grinned Minnie.

"Used to revive the Petrified," continued Darby, ignoring Minnie yet again.

"So? How does that help?" said Minnie.

Both Sara and Darby shrugged, glancing around at the people talking or gazing into the fire. _They're scared, _Minnie realized, and unconsciously shivered. For the first time in all her years at Hogwarts, she didn't feel completely safe either.

* * *

Please review. I'm assuming you've read, so review.

Or, erm, I'll sic a giant marshmallow on you?

You can eat it.


	4. Invisibility Cloaks and Dress Robes

The rain still pounded on the windows when Darby, Minnie and Sara went down to breakfast the morning after the game, accompanied by Professor Dumbledore.

"Don't forget, Olive's party is tonight," muttered Sara so Dumbledore couldn't hear. Students were still forbidden to go anywhere unaccompanied, but Olive had assured them they could manage it. Darby pretended he didn't hear Sara.

"Perfect, I've got the Veritaserum," whispered Minnie as Dumbledore led them single file into the Great Hall. The ceiling was as gloomy as the atmosphere, people whispered conspiratorially amongst themselves, a group of Hufflepuffs, obviously friends of the stricken Francis huddled together, jumping slightly at any loud noise.

"Why's there a party?" asked Darby. "We didn't win, and neither did the Slytherins."

"Eh, well" said Minnie. "There was going to be a party anyways."

"Not everything's about Quidditch," said Sara. Both Minnie and Darby looked affronted. "They would've invited Slytherins anyway,"

"So, what are you going to wear?" asked Sara as they sat on the strangely empty-seeming benches at the Gryffindor table. Darby stared at the ceiling neutrally, hoping he wouldn't be asked to comment.

"And don't say tartan," warned Sara as Minnie opened her mouth. "You are proud enough of your Scottish heritage as it is,"

"I wasn't going to say tartan," muttered Minnie. "Why can't we wear normal robes?" Sara rolled her eyes. Minnie winced. Darby looked at his toast.

"Because it's fancy dress, Minnie," said Sara, scrutinising her. She tilted her head to the side. "Minnie would look nice in red, don't you think, Darby?"

"What?" said Darby, startled, looking up at Minnie, then Sara, unsure of what to say. He went red. "Er, yeah..."

"Are you calling me fat?" said Minnie, mock shocked, grinning.

"Of course," said Darby, relaxing perceptibly and gesturing towards Minnie's cereal bowl. "I mean, what kind of pig eats three pieces of cereal for breakfast?" Sara shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"You've gotta stop doing that Sara, or I'll glue your eyes in place," Minnie told her.

"Stop changing the subject, Minnie, now, I have a red dress that would fit you perfectly..." said Sara.

"Lucky me," muttered Minnie.

---------

"Erm, Sara, this is kinda low-cut," said Minnie, holding a (pretty small) bunch of red silk. Sara looked up from rummaging in her magically expanded trunk, which was about the size of a small bedroom.

"It's supposed to be," said Sara. "To show off your cleavage," Minnie blinked.

"I don't have any cleavage," she said, blushing.

"That's what magic's for, dear," said Sara, holding up a blue dress. Minnie sighed and went into the bathroom to put it on. Low-cut and figure-sticking, with a flared skirt that stopped very abruptly, this was a dress for the popular and confident. Not her, that was for sure.

Coming out of the bathroom, Sara surveyed her severely. The dress was rather loose, but magic could only do so much.

"Perfect," said Sara. "Now for your hair," Minnie groaned. Her dark wavy hair was usually kept in a ponytail, and she hated doing anything to it, but in about fifteen minutes, Sara had gotten it pinned at the top of her head, with a few curls hanging by her face. She had even gotten some makeup on Minnie. Minnie looked in the mirror, and could barely recognize herself.

"Come on," said Sara, dressed in a blue velvet dress. Minnie tucked the vial of Veritaserum into a small red handbag that Sara had found for her. They went down the stairs before Minnie thought of something.

"How're we gonna get there? And wouldn't everybody think it's weird that we're wearing dress robes...?"

"Nope," said Sara. "These robes are magicked to look like the uniform. We'll take off the charm at the party. And there's Olive," However, they were met at the bottom of the stairs by a rather star-shocked Darby.

"Y'know, Olive still won't talk to me..." he said, then caught sight of Minnie. "Woah," he said, eyes wide. "Who are you and what have you done to Minerva McGonagall?"

Minnie blushed and twirled, then realized that he couldn't see her dress.

"Oh, you mean the hair and the makeup?" she asked, grinning. "I was caught and tortured." She shook her head, flouncing away to Olive.

"Perfect," said Olive, brushing her own hair, which seemed even more curly and neon orange for the occasion. She looked into the little hand mirror, which was floating in midair in front of her and muttered "Perfect," again.

"Hey Olive," said Minnie. Olive sniffed and turned to Sara, holding up what seemed to be a long silvery sheet of cloth.

"Here," she muttered, draping the cloth over Minnie and Sara, as well as herself. Surprisingly light, the cloak seemed to expand to hide them all.

"Invisibility Cloak?" gasped Minnie, eyes wide. Olive sniffed.

"Yes," she said. "Vol- I mean, _Tom_ got it for me for my birthday,"

Minnie immediately felt a surge of dislike for Olive. Was she looking more smug than usual? What was she about to call him?

And honestly, was she that obvious?

"Yes," said Sara in an undertone so Olive couldn't hear. "You were pretty obvious, staring at him like that..."

"Oh," said Minnie, observing her toes. Olive led them to the portrait hole, being careful not to bump into anybody. Unadventurous Olive really had no use for an Invisibility Cloak. A sudden mental image of Tom Riddle, giving her a very gaudily wrapped Invisibility Cloak, and of her amazement and gratitude, in which she had kissed him very passionately, which led to...

The portrait hole opened, a Hufflepuff she had never met (and looking very strange with a Disillusionment Spell on him) having opened it for them. Minnie wondered who had given him the password, as it was strictly forbidden. However, as she had already broken about fifteen rules tonight (and was about to break a few more), she didn't worry about it.

After a tricky bit of maneuvering out of the portrait hole while remaining invisible and unseen, they entered the silence of the marble hall. Completely devoid of even students hurrying to and from the library, their steps seemed to ring loudly, causing the pictures to start and stare. The Hufflepuff boy could be seen sometimes, moving against the wall and taking the colour and texture of the wall behind him. They moved on in relative silence. They went around a hall where a teacher, haggard and grey, was patrolling a corridor. They carefully slipped around her, not that she would have noticed anything-she was staring straight ahead, lost in thought.

Down two staircases-through a corridor, left turn-Minnie stopped trying to memorize their location and focused on not tripping over the hem of the Cloak. Just as she began to think that they were hopelessly lost and Olive really knew nothing about where they were going, she stopped near a perfectly ordinary stretch of wall.

"Watch this," she muttered. Looking both directions, she pulled the Invisibility Cloak off of her head and stuffed it into her pocket in a void of physics. Then she walked up and down the stretch of wall, face screwed up as if in though. It was fascinating. Minnie began to think she was going insane, when suddenly, a plain wooden door popped into existence.

* * *

Oooh! Mild cliffie! 

Y'know, I'm going to stop begging you to review and give you facts about asparagus, now.

Did you know it's a member of the lily family?


	5. The Party

This is, I think, one of my better chapters.

Read on, read on!

* * *

Sara and Minnie goggled in astonishment as Olive pulled open the door. It lead to a spacious room in which about fifty people in robes of every colour talked, though no sound could be heard, most with drinks in their hands.

"Oh!" said Sara. She pulled out her wand and waved it at Minnie and herself. Though Minnie could detect no visible change, Olive's widened eyes told her the charm for her dress was lifted. They walked into the room, and the silence that filled the hall immediately dissolved in a wash of talk. Few heads turned when the three girls had walked into the room-Olive had been going back and forth all night, getting people with the Invisibility Cloak, Minnie had long since mastered the art of becoming invisible in a crowded room and so any heads that turned was because of Sara. Or so Minnie thought.

As soon as they entered the room, Minnie made to go to the bowl of blood-red punch, but Sara grabbed her arm.

"Act natural," she said. "And socialize, you really need to do that." She turned and walked off, instantly getting the attention of the Hufflepuff sixth year that they had walked down with, and leaving Minnie alone and not knowing what to do.

"Hey, there," said a voice to her left. She turned, seeing a Ravenclaw boy, who looked to be about a seventh year, but whom she knew was in fact in her year. "What's a pretty like you doing all alone with no one to talk to?" She smelled alcohol in his breath. _At this rate, _she thought, _I won't even have to spike the punch. They did themselves in without my help._

The Ravenclaw boy was still dragging on her arm. She tugged it out of his grip, mildly anxious.

"Erm.." she said, making a vague gesture. "I have to...meet..." She hurried off. The sooner she got out of this 'socializing', the better. She moved through the knots of people, more had arrived, but the room had not gotten any more crowded. It was almost like the walls were expanding. However, halfway to the punch table, the lights went out, causing the girls to scream and most of the partygoers to bump against Minnie. Just as suddenly, loud music came on and coloured lights, as well as a Muggle disco ball, appeared (magically) out of the ceiling.

Just as exuberantly, everybody began to dance. Minnie tried to walk across the piece of floor that was now crowded with dancing couples, but as Sara had made her wear heels (even though she was tall enough as it is) she tripped over her feet several times.

Ok, more than several.

But at least she hadn't dropped the Veritaserum, safely in Sara's matching handbag. Reaching the punch table, she remembered to pour herself a glass of punch first. Then taking the glass vial from her purse, she carefully poured all the liquid into the punch bowl, then stirring it, not that it was really visible, anyways. Stowing the empty vial into the purse, she looked up and met the grey eyes of Tom Riddle.

Oh, no. Minnie hoped he hadn't seen her pour the Veritaserum in, for as clever as the prank was on Friday morning, it seemed childish under those beautiful grey eyes.

She blinked.

"Hello, Minerva," he said cordially. Ignoring the pixies cheering in her brain, she looked up to reply.

"Hey," she said. Was she supposed to say his name as well? What if he thought she didn't know it?

"Tom," she added belatedly, then cursed herself for sounding stupid.

_He knows your name he knows your name he knows your name, _the pixies chanted.

Tom Riddle laughed. It wasn't the rich sound she had imagined, but cold. Cruel.

"I hate that name," he said. Minnie immediately felt stupid for saying it. "Call me-Voldemort,"

The name sent shivers down her spine that had nothing to do with the fact that his gaze made it hard for her to breathe.

"Ok," she said softly, almost dazedly. "Voldemort." She felt as though he could look into her mind with his stare.

The moment was ruined by a distraction with very curly tangerine hair. Olive Hornby arrived, looking more than a bit tipsy, and helped herself to a glass of punch. The spell wrought by Tom Riddle/Voldemort's look was broken, and Minnie hid her mouth behind her hand, fighting giggles. Both of the people standing on the other side of the punch table looked at her a little oddly, as though she was the one drunk, the effect of which was ruined by the fact that Olive was swaying slightly from side to side.

Minnie hastily took a large gulp of punch, which spilled over her robes. She blushed, but the as the drink hit the dress, it vanished.

_Thank you, magic, _she thought.

A loud, fast song started up.

"Come oon, Vold-Tom," slurred Olive, dragging on his arm. "Let's danshe!"

Giggling wildly, she led him onto the dance floor. Tom/Voldemort (Minnie didn't know who he was now) still holding onto her glass of punch. She saw him lean over and whisper something into her ear. She looked around, spotted Minnie, and gave her a look of vindictive glee. Then she poured out her glass of punch into a fake potted plant.

Watching the ice cubes melt into the plastic soil, Minnie wished she had never been born.

The party did get more interesting after everyone got drunk/Veritaserum-fied. Minnie did end up learning some interesting things about her classmates that she never would have known.

Not that she really wanted to know.

By midnight, some people were passed out on the couches that seemed to be miraculously appearing in the room, while others were still shouting out their innermost secrets at the top of their lungs. Sara, apparently having vanquished all of her admirers came by and sat on the couch next to her.

"Good job," she said, looking at Dennis Trawler, who was proclaiming his eternal love for some random girl. Nobody could figure out whether he had any Veritaserum-laced punch or was simply drunk, but nobody really cared.

"Yeah," said Minnie. It was a total success, one of her better pranks, if she had said so herself, but she did not see Maggie Hemlock, an obnoxious Ravenclaw who had made Minnie the butt of many jokes, proclaim her most embarrassing moments, turning redder with every word. In her mind's eye, she could see Tom Riddle lean over and whisper something in Olive's ear, could see Olive's gleeful glance as she poured her drink into a plastic plant.

Well, there was one thing, she thought as she looked at Olive, sprawled gracelessly on a rather gaudy red velvet couch, her orange curls plastered to her head. She would probably not remember what happened.

"Yeah, I guess it was great," she said.

Sara looked at her.

"Tom Riddle," she said, like a curse word. Her face softening, she said "Oh, I'm sorry." Then in true best friend fashion she glared at the back of his head as he was deep in conversation with a boy named Avery, and said "Well, he was a git anyways."

Minnie smiled. Her friends were always right.

"Let's go," she said. Opening the door, she found the hallway deserted and the moonlight shining through the windows. The silence only seemed to have become louder and more encompassing with the darkness. They crept down the corridor, hoping they knew where they were after five years. Every little sound made them twitch. Suddenly, a dark shadow loomed over the two girls. Minnie usually never screamed, but found herself compelled to. However, before she could get the sound out, a hand clamped over her mouth.

* * *

**AAHHHHAHAHAHA!!!! MUHAHAAAHAA! Now _that's _a cliffie!**

**REVIEW, please, sil-vous-plait, enkore, por favore...**


	6. All Sorts of Awkward Silences

Oh, my gosh. Thank you!!!!

Five reviews...

So theofore, this chappie is dedicated to my wonderful reviewers: the awsomeness this-recurring-dream, my real-life friend Goddess of Eternal Snow, ckontowderdon32, stsgirlie and Minerva Organa. THANK YOU!!!!!

* * *

Wandlight flickered, then, a golden circle of light spread, illuminating the face of the only Darby Fafner. The Eighth.

"Darby?" squeaked Sara, muffled from the fact that his hand was over her mouth. Darby sighed and removed his hand.

"Darby!" whispered Minnie savagely. "You could've given me a heart attack!"

He kicked the ground and actually looked slightly apologetic.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said. "I just don't want you guys attacked." Minnie made a disbelieving noise.

"So what'd she say?" he asked. In the wandlight, his eyes looked hopeful.

"What'd who say?" asked Minnie, feigning ignorance and trying to banish the memory of Olive's gleeful glance over the shoulder of Tom Riddle.

Or Voldemort, whatever that was.

"She doesn't want to talk about it right now," said Sara firmly. Obviously, she had seen them slow-dancing.

"Oh," said Darby, realizing he had went over the line into the few things Minnie didn't talk to him about.

"It's alright," said Minnie tiredly. "I'm such an idiot." Darby, confused, looked at Sara for an explanation. Sara shook her head.

"Tom Riddle," said Minnie, yawning. Darby looked relatively enlightened.

"Ah," he said, uncomfortable. The few things that he and Minnie never talked about were members of the opposite gender.

In reference to themselves, of course.

"So..." Darby said, casting for a new topic of conversation. "How was the prank?"

"Horrible. Though did you know that Dennis Trawler once went to school naked as a dare?" said Minnie.

"Why was it horrible?" asked Darby. "I helped!" Minnie suddenly went slightly pale and pursed her lips. Sara shot her a warning look.

"What?" asked Darby, looking from one girl to another. Minnie sighed, rubbing one foot behind the other tiredly.

"Darby, y'know Olive,"

"Well, of course I know Olive!" said Darby, certain that this was some girl thing he didn't understand, but Minnie shot him a _shut up! _look. Sara rolled her eyes.

"Well, at the party, she didn't drink any Veritaserum," said Minnie slowly. Darby blinked.

"We-ell, that is unusual, but wha-" He was cut of suddenly by both girls whispering, "_Shut up!_" Darby fell into a sulky silence.

"'Cause Tom Riddle told her," finished Minnie, staring at the wand-lit suits of armour as though she had never seen them before.

Darby gave her an edgy sideways glance, then dropped his eyes to the marble floor.

"Oh,"

They didn't talk all the way back to the Common Room.

It was really annoying, Minnie thought, the fact that Darby and Sara were eluding the topic of Tom Riddle. Or Voldemort.

"Pass the orange juice," sang out Sara, a little too enthusiastically.

Minnie passed her the jug, and yawned.

"So what're we going to do today?" she asked. Darby and Sara traded rather nervous looks. It was a perfectly normal question, thought Minnie, beginning to get annoyed.

"Well, we can study," said Darby. Minnie blinked at him. That suggestion was probably never going to be heard from him ever again. She sighed. This called for drastic measures.

"So how d'you suppose he knew?" asked Minnie casually, examining her toast.

"Who?" said Sara, knocking over her glass of orange juice as she looked up.

"Knew what?" said Darby at the same time, though he didn't knock over anything. Minnie sighed and began to roll her eyes but stopped. Sara was really rubbing off on her.

"Tom Riddle," she said, slowly, as if they weren't too bright. "About the Veritaserum."

Sara and Darby exchanged another look. The conspiracy against Minnie was getting on her nerves.

Darby spoke first.

"Well," he said, laughing nervously. "He could be a Legilimens,"

"What, those people who read minds?" asked Minnie. "He's not near smart enough."

Sara looked relieved.

"So you've gotten over him, I guess?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Minnie, catching Tom's eye and suddenly becoming breathless.

"It's all for the best," said Minnie, after she regained her breath. "I mean, he's dating Olive Hornby now." She cast Darby an anxious look

"What?!" said Darby. Both Minnie and Sara winced.

"Darby, I'm really sorry," said Minnie, not the least bit apologetic. "But she's a moron."

Darby, seemingly incapable of proper speech, just gulped like a goldfish.

"What's a Voldemort?" asked Minnie, trying to change the subject. Sara blinked, uprighting her now-empty glass of orange juice.

"A what?" she asked.

"Vol-de-more," said Minnie.

"Hmmn," Sara frowned. "Is it French?"

"Well, it's something that Tom," she looked over at the Slytherin table. "Asked me to call him."

"In French, that means 'flight of death'," said Sara.

"Oh," said Minnie, half-grinning. "Morbid." Darby apparently managed to unstick his tongue.

"Oh, _Tom_, isn't it?" he asked, glaring at the back of the tall boy.

"You're one to talk," said Minnie, as a cloud of orange hair floated by the Gryffindor table and sat down. Olive Hornby looked awful, her cheeks sallower and her eyes more red-rimmed than ever, yet Darby was still gazing at her like she was an angel. It was enough to make Minnie regurgitate her breakfast. She had, however, a rather devious and triumphant look in her eyes that Minnie didn't like.

"Enjoyed the party Sara?" she asked. "How about you, Minnie?" Minnie started in surprise. What Olive Horby actually _talking _to her? As in, recognising her existence?

She must be hung-over.

"And you!" she said, grinning repulsively.

"Me," said Darby weakly, eyes glazed.

"I am so sorry for not inviting you," said Olive, fumbling in her schoolbag. She pulled out a box of chocolates. "Here, a consolation prize." She kissed him on the cheek and left. Darby looked dreamily at the ceiling, then opened the box. You can only keep Darby and food apart for so long.

"Don't eat those!" said Minnie sharply. Darby glared at her. Sara looked surprised.

"And you said she was dating Tom Riddle," he said around a mouthful of chocolate. "Shows how much you know." Minnie gasped, slightly hurt.

"She's too good for him," said Darby. "Way to good." He stared after the swaying figure of Olive Hornby as she dropped back down to her seat next to Voldemort.

* * *

Ooo-kay. I didn't realize how weird that sounded when I was writing this.

WHAT DID I DO LAST TIME AND CAN I DO THAT AGAIN????

**Author's Weird Comments:**

Will be going on vacation next week. Will keep writing, will bring laptop with. I might update, if I get free internet access.

And get to write without people murdering me.

It is a roadtrip.

Soooo-REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! I MIGHT POST TWO chappies in a row when I get home!!!!


	7. Herbology and Other Problems

Hey! New chap. Completely checked and even beta'd by the lovely ckontowderdon32 (wow, you name is so hard to spell). So read!

* * *

"Darby, what on earth is your problem?" asked Minnie, glancing at him through her slightly dirty glasses. She then took them off and wiped them on her robes, which were about as dirty, since they were in Herbology and really didn't make any difference. Annoyed, she shoved them up her nose again.

"Huh?" said Darby, whose pot of Addling Azaleas was slipping out of his hands. Both Minnie and Sara were looking at him, confused. "Oh!" he said suddenly, tearing his gaze from an orange-headed person who was two seats away and handing Sara the Azaleas. However, he was obviously still not all there and dropped the pot a metre away form Sara's hand. The pot broke into a thousand small pieces with a resounding crash and a noxious fume spread throughout the greenhouse, making Minnie light-headed and giddy.

"STOP!" yelled the voice of Professor Twigg, the Herbology professor. Pulling his oddly alive wand (was that a leaf growing on it?) out of his pocked, he muttered a indistinguishable incantation. Minnie and Sara both shook their heads, feeling as if they had just woken up.

Darby had resumed staring at Olive while Professor Twigg walked towards them, gnarled face, like a tree himself, rather confused.

"Miss Davis," he said. "My star student, doing something as clumsy as dropping a pot? Unbelievable!" He shook his head mildly. Sara looked abashed, and hit Darby over the hand with a miniature-rake thing that Minnie didn't know the name of.

"I'm sorry, Professor," said Darby. Professor Twigg walked off. It was impossible to tell if he heard or not. That was just the way he was.

"Would you stop staring at Ginger-head and start helping us pot azaleas?" hissed Minnie. She looked at him closely, and then scrutinized Olive, who didn't have a speck of dirt on her.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think that you were in love with her," said Minnie, laughing nervously. Darby looked back at his swaying azalea dreamily and sighed, Minnie looked alarmed.

"You aren't, are you?" she asked.

"She's so beautiful," said Darby.

"Ravishing," said Sara briskly, breaking into the conversation crankily. "Now hold this pot and don't drop it!" She handed him a small flowerpot and she and Minnie began to try and force the squirming roots of the azalea into the pot. Darby was obviously not paying attention.

Professor Twigg began to check each group's pots, signalling the end of Herbology. Just like every teacher before him, he began to talk about their OWL, abeit in his absentminded way.

"You will be graded on your ability to deal with plants, like the Mandrake and Fanged Geranium, and your ability to recognize them and their uses." He frowned, looking more like a gnarled tree than ever as he passed Sara, Minnie, and Darby's table.

"Fafner, that is not the proper way to pot an Addling Azalea," he said. Darby's plant squirmed uncomfortably, half out of the soil. "Next time, spend less time staring at girls and more time potting." Darby went red.

"I want an extra six inches on that essay, Fafner," said Professor Twigg as the bell rang.

The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students trooped up the hill tiredly, covered from head to toe with dirt. Except for, Minnie noted, Olive. Darby was still staring at her, and kept tripping over his feet. Minnie sighed. Sara rolled her eyes.

"Well," muttered Minnie to Sara. "At least we have Potions next, with the Slytherins. He wouldn't dare daydream during that." Sara sighed.

"What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?" asked Minnie, even though she knew what Sara was talking about.

"Mr Flight-of-death?" she said, rolling her eyes. Minnie blushed and stared at her feet. Thankfully, Darby tripped flat-out at that moment and landed with a thud on the grass.

"Darby?" asked Minnie, bending down. Without looking at her, Darby got up and stared at Olive again.

"Erm," said Sara. "Why don't you, y'know, talk to her?" Darby blinked at her. Apparently, the thought had never occurred to him.

"Well," he said, "What do I say?"

"Oh," said Sara, slightly fazed. "Erm, I dunno, just don't comment about the weather."

"Ok," said Darby. Minnie gaped after him, then turned to Sara.

"That was weird," she said.

"No kidding," said Sara. "That must be one heck of a love potion." Minnie stared at her.

"What?" Sara rolled her eyes, making Minnie grit her teeth. Up the grass a little, laughter floated from Darby, Olive, and a few of Olive's friends.

"I mean, come on. Olive Hornby's dead ugly, mean and a stuck up witch," said Sara. "And, honestly, Darby could have almost any of the girls in this school, and a few out of it." She gave Minnie a sideways glance as she said this. Minnie returned it with a calculating look.

"You don't...y'know, _like _Darby, do you?" she asked, mildly annoyed, though she didn't know why. Sara looked as if she would've liked to bang her head against a hard object, preferably a wall, but contented herself with rolling her eyes.

"No, _I _don't like Darby," she said pointedly, but Minnie didn't pay attention past the 'no' part.

"Ok, good. Aren't love potions illegal?" she asked briskly, as if washing her hands of the topic. Sara sighed.

"Yes, love potions are illegal. And you should've known that," said Sara. Minnie looked at her blankly.

"I don't read the rules or anything," she said.

"No, because Phil Terran tried to give you one in third year, but Darby hexed him," said Sara. "I think he was jealous."

"I didn't know that," said Minnie, as Darby himself, dejected, wandered back to the group. "What would he be jealous of?"

"What would who be what-what?" asked Darby wearily as they climbed up the stairs into the shade of the castle.

"Nothing," said Sara.

"Never mind," said Minnie. "Don't you have a spell thingy that would tell you about a potion in something?" Darby frowned, then nodded.

"Yeah..." he said. "Why? If it's for the homework, it's not due until tomorrow..."

"No," said Minnie. Sara leaned forwards excitedly.

"Darby, Olive's putting lov—ow!" Here Minnie stepped on Sara's foot. Sara shot her a rebuking look, hopping on one foot.

"Do you still have those chocolates she gave you?" asked Minnie.

"No," said Darby slowly. "I ate them all. Why?"

Minnie hit her head gently against the wall.

"No reason," she said, muffled by cold stone. "None at all." Darby gave her a funny look as they climbed to Gryffindor Tower to get their Potions stuff.

* * *

Y'know, about well, almost all of my fanfic will soon be likely ruined by Jo's newest masterpiece. So savor this chapter while it's still canon. AHHHHHHHH! Can't believe it's almost here!!!!!

Review, or I'll set an azalea on you!


	8. Indecent Behavior

Deathly Hallows...gasp

It's over, and this story hasn't been uncanon-fied. I think. Anywhoo, sorry for the long wait. Really and honestly. Sorry.

* * *

"And she's just gonna get away with it all," finished Minnie in a whisper. Sara nodded sympathetically. Darby was on the other side of the room. He had tested on Sixth Year Potions level, but not wanting to sit in a room full of seventeen-year-olds, was being tutored by Slughorn himself in the far corner, leaving Minnie and Sara, who were now absolutely sure of Olive's use of love potion on Darby, to discuss plans.

"I'm sure there's a way to find out," said Sara thoughtfully, chopping up Gurdyroots. She measured them to find that they were the required two centimetres, and then dumped them into the potion. She looked at Minnie

"Isn't there a charm, or something?" she asked. Minnie looked thoughtful. Then she looked up.

"To the library!" she said, a little too loudly into the silence of the dungeon. People looked up at her, some sniggering, some annoyed. Minnie automatically tried to shrink down to be as small as possible. Professor Slughorn chuckled, but it was Darby, who gave her a _you're-crazy-and-not-in-a-good-way _that made her want to disappear into the ground.

Olive Hornby would pay.

At least, it that look was the product of the potion, which she was seriously hoping it was.

Minnie sighed and turned back to her smoking cauldron and hoped that lunch would come very soon.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the bell rang for lunch. Minnie looked at her potion, which was emitting rather interesting rainbow sparks. She knew she would get a fully deserved D on it, but that didn't matter. Darby was the Potions genius in the group- and Minnie now rather thought of it as a rescue mission to deliver poor Darby from the clutches of Olive.

Bypassing lunch, she hurried to the library.

"Hey!" called Darby, though rather absently. She would transfigure up some sandwiches in some secluded corner, and hopefully wouldn't get decapitated for doing so.

But that wouldn't be too surprising, considering her karma these days.

Walking into the library, she became yet another fifth year trying to cram for OWLs, so wasn't noticed. She hurried along the shelves until she got to the Charms section, then decided that it should have been in the Potions section. She also debated whether to ask Madame Libra for help, but thought that would be rather suspicious. _Not that I'm doing anything wrong, _she added to herself.

She scanned the never-ending shelves, tired just looking at them.

_Potions for the Porpoise Lover. Brews and Bubbles. One Hundred Ways to Poison a Llama?_

This was insane, thought Minnie. She'd never find a book at this rate.

Besides, who'd want to poison a llama?

"I mean, what if we're wrong?" asked Sara as Minnie pulled her into the Library. She sighed.

"It's just a book, Sara, not premeditated murder. Whatever happened to your sense of adventure?"

Sara sighed and muttered something. Minnie turned her gaze from the bookshelf.

"What was that?"

"I was just saying," said Sara very deliberately. "That maybe you're taking this a bit to seriously."

"What?" Minnie cut her off. "Of course! It's against the law—well, the rule."

Sara sighed. "I wasn't finished," she said. "And when do _you _care about the rules?" Minnie opened her mouth to argue but was cut off by Sara.

"And," she said, with the air of someone revealing something painfully obvious. "I think you care about it so much because you_ like _him. Darby, I mean."

Minnie once again opened her mouth to argue. Sara rolled her eyes.

"_Like him_-like him," she said, as if they were in kindergarten.

"I do not _like _him!" said Minnie, rather loudly, causing several first-years behind them to giggle. "And it was you who brought it up! Don't you _like _Darby?" Sara sighed, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I've told you, he isn't my type. So stop italicizing and don't change the subject!" she said. Then Sara looked at her feet.

"I'm _asking _you," she said, with terrible patience. "Because it would really help."

Minnie blinked at her, confused.

"There's a potion, the reverse-Amortentia. It'll erase all the effects of any love potion, but it'll broadcast those effects onto the person that the subject actually likes. Which isn't always harmful..."

"So, you think Darby likes," said Minnie, very quietly. "You think Darby likes...me?" She blushed.

"Well, yeah," said Sara, glancing at the shelves. Meanwhile, Minnie began to recollect herself from shock. Denial was setting in.

"Of course Darby doesn't like me! I mean, he could have every girl in the school," Sara looked smug. "And, and, I'm just his friend! And Tom Riddle! And—Olive really isn't that smart, what if Darby just really likes orange!" Minnie babbled, wide-eyed. One of her rather spastic hand gestures knocked a way-ward book that had been put haphazardly onto the shelf down. It landed on Minnie's foot.

"Owwww!" Minnie grabbed her foot as if searching for blood. The librarian shot her a really dirty look and Minnie quickly grabbed the book. Sara was looking annoyingly all-knowing so she opened the book to a random page, with had a woodcut of a snake printed on it.

_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters_ [she read_ that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it._

"Give me that," snapped Sara. She grabbed the book from Minnie's hands and dropped it onto the floor. (Minnie winced as the Librarian shrieked) "Pay attention!" Then she grinned slightly. "You know, you're blushing."

"This is serious!" said Minnie fiercely, turning a brighter shade of red. "We've gotta get started on that potion, neither of us are any good and potions." She steered Sara out of the bookshelves. "Where'd you find that potion, anyways?"

"Textbook," said Sara brightly. They walked out of the Library, with Minnie muttering something about 'indecent behaviour' Their footsteps seemed to ring louder than usual as they passed through the silent Great Hall.

Suddenly, there was a creak. All the suits of armour turned their heads to the girls in unison. Sara and Minnie stopped, not terrified so much as startled. Five years at a place like Hogwarts does that to people.

"All students," they seemed to say in a voice like a rusty hinge. "Please report back to your Common Rooms. Do not travel alone. Find a prefect, a teacher or the Heads if you can. Do not panic. You will be notified shortly." The voice stopped.

"There's been another attack?" asked Minnie, horrified. Suddenly, the Great Hall seemed huge and alarmingly deserted.

"Apparently," said Sara, eyes wide. She looked up the staircase. "Come on, seven more floors to go."

* * *

Moony the frog says: Review!


	9. Chapter 9

This story is not being discontinued, there was a saving problem, as well as school. Please check my profile for updates…help! Does anyone know what to do if the stuff you saved on a removable drive turns into a hundred pages of code?

Thanks,

Mousie


End file.
